Eighteen: The Episode That Broke Us
by Fourth in Command Cixalea Jwan
Summary: Was originally a one-shot of the episode from Caboose's point of view, but I decided to make it a collection and add what the other characters thought of the events of episode eighteen. Updated sporadically and probably more frequently during the RvB offseason. Looking forward to it.


**I do not own Red vs Blue. RvB belongs to Rooster Teeth, the company that is an absolute expert in ripping out our hearts and stomping on feelings we didn't even know we had! *sobs***

Church yelling was a familiar sound to Caboose.

He had learned to identify the shrill and scathing words with his blue-armored bestest friend.

Honestly, Caboose did not process what the words meant most of the time.

If Church was talking to him loudly, that just meant that he thought Caboose was so special that he did not want his best friend to not hear him.

He liked it when Church paid attention to him.

After all, he liked hanging out with his best friend.

When Church went away, Caboose was very sad.

He was so glad that he was able to help get Church back from the capture-thingy.

Church was a different color now.

Caboose kept forgetting that.

Church was hanging out with pretty Carolina now.

Caboose did not mind though.

If he could find Ms. Fussy Britches then he could find Church.

She was loud like him.

Church was big now!

He remembered when Church was small -that was when they first found him.

He was glad Church was big now.

He did not think he could find a super-store that would have the crackers he wanted to feed small-Church.

Oh no!

Maybe big-Church wanted crackers too?

He would need to find a store.

He would ask Agent Washingtub if he could find the store.

Agent Washington was good at finding things.

He found Church!

Ms. Carolina helped find Church too!

He would get her something nice at the store.

He did not know what to get nice, pretty ladies though.

Wait! Church said there were no nice ladies.

Caboose kept forgetting that.

The lag in Caboose's brain caught up.

Finally processing the words big-Church said, Caboose struggled to understand.

Caboose did not understand many times, but he tried.

Tucker left.

The Reds left.

Caboose did not understand.

Big-Church was…mean.

Big-Church was meaner than Tex.

Big-Church reminded him of O'Malley when he was playing the AI game.

(That was back before Hover-Church.)

That was not so fun.

This was not so fun.

O'Malley taught Caboose how to be mean.

He did not like it when O'Malley told him to be mean.

O'Malley wanted to hurt Caboose's friends.

And Tucker.

And the Reds.

Big-Church was so much different than regular-Church.

He was like Omega.

Omega was not Church.

Caboose finally understood.

Big-Church was not Church.

Big-Church was someone else.

Tucker and the Reds must have gone to find real-Church.

Big-Church started to call his name.

Caboose backed up anyway.

This fake-Church was trying to trick him.

He would go find bestest-friend-Church.

He would find Church before Tucker because Tucker was stupid and Church was Caboose's best friend.

He would find Church like they had many times before.

Maybe he would make Church a new body!

Caboose was good at that.

He would build Church a new body so that he did not have to be appearing and disappearing like he did.

Church tended to disappear when he did not have a body.

Caboose would build Church a best friend body.

That way he could always find Church.

Because that is what friends do.

**Sorry if the choppy sentences or lack of contractions irked anyone. It seemed much more Caboose-esque to write it that way.  
********This is sort of therapy for me. I also desperately wanted to make that scene less horrible. You can mess with a lot of things but Caboose isn't one of them! *stands in front of him protectively*  
(FYI: This was not intended to be Church/Caboose in any romantic view. They are friends.)  
****I might write more if, as the summary said, I can't get over these feelings and/or people want to hear more. Wash will be the most likely candidate for a continuation chapter. I don't know. Let me know who and what you want.**

**Looking forward to it.**


End file.
